Takuma Ichijo Oneshot
by TakumaIchijoluver
Summary: A oneshot with Takuma.I didn't know what to call this so I just called it that. Sorry if the oneshot sucks.first time writing a oneshot and romantic story.


**HELLO AGAIN!THIS IS MY TAKUMA(i wish he was real) ONESHOT!THIS IS MY FIRST ONESHOT AND SORRY IF ITS HORRIBLE!ITS EITHER OK,BAD,OR HORRIBLE! :( ANYWAY READ THE STORY(plz)**

**AUTHOR NOTE:NIKKI'S GLASSES ARE JUST LIKE THE SMALL BIG RECTANGULAR FRAMES GLASSES.(i dont know what they're officially called)NIKKI IS MY VERSION OF MYSELF(i altered my personality just a bit(ithink)she has most of my personality)**

**AND MIGUEL'S PERSONALITY 98% THE WILL BE MORE OCs IN LATER OCs APPEARANCES ARE OUR FANTASY APPEAREANCES(i know im not making sense) JUST WHAT WE WANT TO LOOK LIKE IN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!(i will post the character profiles soon...)I THINK IM OVER EXPLAINING THIS...**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

* * *

** STORY START**

Nikki was sitting on her bed in her dorm room reading a manga. She was one of the newest Night Class students. She has waist-length black hair that had purple highlights in it. She has purple eyes. She also wore glasses. She sighed_. "I'm so bored here alone"_ Nikki thought. She had a couple of friends like Shiki and Rima. The sun was almost up so everyone would be sleeping by now. _"Why can't they ever stay up? I could stay up all day. That's how it was in Canada. I went to the human's school in the day. I don't know why they're complaining about the sun just cuz it's bright and sunny." _ Just then there was a knock on her door. "Come in" Nikki called from her bed.

The door opened to reveal a tall guy with blonde hair and green eyes. "Hello Nikki-chan. How are you?" Takuma asked. "I'm fine Takuma-kun just a little bored." Nikki replied. Yes, Takuma Ichijo was standing in the doorway. He was another one of Nikki's friends. And she was very fond of him_. "Why is he so cute?"_ Nikki thought. "Nikki-chan?" Takuma asked. "Huh...oh sorry." She said blushing. "Well since you're bored why don't we read mangas together?" Takuma asked smiling while blushing a little. _"Why does he have to be so damn cute!" _Nikki thought. "Sure" she answered. Takuma walked to the stack of mangas on Nikki's dresser and picked up one of them.

He walked back to Nikki's bed and sat beside Nikki. He then opened the book to start reading. Nikki moved closer to Takuma so she could see. Takuma looked at her and put the manga down. "Why'd you put the manga down? I thought that we were going to read together." She asked. Takuma just remained silent. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. "T-Takuma-kun what are you doing?" Nikki asked blushing. "I'm letting you see the book too!" Takuma said smiling. "T-thank you Takuma-kun." Nikki said her blush darkening. Takuma picked up the manga again and they started reading. After a couple of hours Nikki fell asleep.

Nikki awoke and looked around. It was late afternoon. She looked at her clock/radio on her nightstand. It read 5:00. _"Oh I'm late for class. Oh well might as well get ready for class and for the teacher and Kaname to yell at me."_ She thought as she tried to get up. She felt something on her waist and looked down to see what it was. She saw two arms were wrapped around her waist_. "What the heck? It better not be some random pervert cuz I'll bash their face in." _Nikki thought as she turned to see who it was. She was met by Takuma's face and she gave a quiet little squeal_. "What's Takuma-kun doing here? Thank goodness he's asleep. Wait he's asleep? I thought he left after I fell asleep. Huh? I bet he'll get up if I move his arms." _she thought. Nikki moved his arms and got up. She looked back at him to see that he was still asleep quietly snoring. _"Wow"_ Nikki said out loud. _"I'll just go change"_ she said as she grabbed her uniform and dragged it to the bathroom.

10 minutes later Nikki came out of the bathroom wearing her uniform. She glanced at her bed to see Takuma still snoring softly. _"He's a heavy sleeper"_ Nikki thought. She walked over to the bed and poked Takuma. "Hey wake up" she said. Takuma didn't stir. "Wake up, wake up, wake up" Nikki said slightly louder and poking Takuma harder. Still nothing. "Come on get up, get up, get up" Nikki said even louder. Takuma just mumbled Nikki's name and turned on his side. Nikki blushed and thought _"Wow he's a really heavy sleeper."_

She crawled onto the bed and bent her head so her face was right in front of Takuma's. She pinched Takuma's nose. Takuma shook his head and opened his eyes. "Nikki-chan why are you upside down?" he asked yawning. "I was trying to wake you up" Nikki answered as she lifted her head and crawled back to a kneeling position. "Oh okay then. What time is it?" Takuma asked looking around. "5:20" Nikki said looking at her clock/radio. Takuma shot up and shouted "5:20! WE'RE 20 MINUTES LATE! I GOTTA GET READY!" He then tried to get out of Nikki's bed but got tangled up in the sheets and fell face first onto the ground. He finally got untangled and ran out of Nikki's room to his room.

"We're just twenty minutes late. It doesn't really matter." Nikki mumbled. She got up and picked up her books and headed for the door. She then stopped, turned around, and began walking back to her nightstand. She looked at her nightstand and picked up an iPod and headphones. "I can't believe I almost forgot my iPod!" Nikki said surprised as she hid her iPod and headphones in a book. She walked to the door and turned back to look at her clock/radio. It read 5:25. "Now everyone will be staring at us." Nikki said as she closed the door to her room and began walking towards Takuma's dorm.

Nikki just arrived at Takuma's dorm when he came bursting out of his room with his books in one hand and using the other hand trying to button up his jacket. "This is so hard to do with one hand!" Takuma said struggling. "I'll hold your books for you while you button your jacket." Nikki offered taking Takuma's books. "Nikki-chan why'd you stay back? You'd be even more late." Takuma asked buttoning his jacket. "Well you were going to even more late so I thought I'm already late it doesn't really matter." Nikki said smiling. "Thanks Nikki-chan! You're so sweet" Takuma said smiling taking his books back. "You're welcome Takuma-kun" Nikki said blushing. "Let's get going then" Takuma said blushing.

When they arrived the teacher was furious. "WHERE WERE YOU TWO?" the teacher yelled at them. "We were walking when…..we came across a squirrel that had a huge gash along its stomach. So being the nice people we are stopped to help the squirrel out. That's why we were late." Nikki smiled. "She's lying. They weren't walking with us. They were asleep still." Aido said smirking.

The teacher turned to look back at Nikki and Takuma and said "Since you two were late you will write a 1000 word essay about the history of vampires and you Nikki will write a bonus 500 words to the essay for lying." "That's so not fair!" Nikki shouted. "Yes it is fair. Maybe next time you won't lie to me or come late to class. Take your seats." The teacher said as he gestured to the empty seats near the back. Nikki and Takuma made their way to the empty seat near the back. As Nikki passed Aido she whispered in his ear "Snitch" and shot him a menacing glare. Nikki and Takuma took a seat at the last empty desk which was in front of the desk where Kain and Miguel sat.

The teacher returned to a boring lecture about who knows what. _"Damn Aido. Damn teacher. Just because we were late you had to give us a 1000 word essay to do. And just cuz I lied you had to add 500 words to my essay."_ Nikki thought angrily. Just then a small wad of paper hit Nikki's head. "Ow…who did that?" Nikki thought angrily as she looked back. The only ones behind them was Miguel and Kain. Nikki looked at Miguel who was pointing to the piece of paper and mouthed the words "Open it" Nikki turned back to open the paper. It was a note in Miguel's handwriting. It said "Why were you and Takuma late? What really happened?" Nikki turned to look at Miguel and mouthed the words "I'll tell you at the 30 minute break." Miguel just nodded and returned to holding hands with Kain underneath the desk.

After what seemed like 10 hours the break finally came. The teacher left the room and everyone began chatting. Nikki sighed and glanced at Takuma who was going over to where Shiki and Rima were. Nikki kept looking at Takuma blushing slightly. _"He's so cute. I know I have feelings for him but I know that he'll never fall for a girl like me. I just wish he would. It would make me so happy"_ Nikki thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of hands being waved in front of her face. "Nikki!" Miguel shouted. "Huh oh what do you want Miguel?" Nikki answered annoyed. "Whoa you troubled or something?" Miguel asked. "No" Nikki mumbled turning away from Miguel. "Want to take a walk?" Miguel asked. "No and how many questions are you going to ask?" Nikki asked. "Too bad, you're coming with me" Miguel said as he grabbed Nikki's arm and dragged her out the room.

The night air was cool when they stepped outside. "Ah the breeze feels so nice!" Nikki said stretching her arms out as she smiled. "And you didn't want to go outside" Miguel said. "Shut up" Nikki said as she began walking. Miguel caught up with her and walked at the same pace Nikki was walking. "So what were you and Takuma doing that caused you guys to be so late?" Miguel said smirking and moving his eyebrows up and down. "Nothing and quit doing that. It's creepy." Nikki said. "No I won't stop unless you tell me what happened!" Miguel said still moving his eyebrows up and down. "Fine I'll tell you. Me and Takuma were reading manga together and we fell asleep. Happy?" Nikki said.

"Very" Miguel said smiling. "Hey why don't you tell Takuma how you feel?" Miguel asked his expression becoming serious. Nikki started laughing. "What feelings? I don't have any feelings for Takuma!" Nikki said laughing. "Don't try and hide it. I see the way you look at him. You mainly blush and have this longing look on your face." Miguel said looking at Nikki. "Pssh…No I don't." Nikki said turning away from Miguel and blushing. "Oh yeah. Your blushing meaning you are thinking about him" Miguel said prying. "Alright alright I have a crush on him. But he'll never fall for me." Nikki said sadly blushing even more. "I knew it, I knew it! I so knew it!"Miguel said smiling triumphantly.

"W-whatever" Nikki said blushing even more than before. "Just tell him. I have a feeling that he likes you too!" Miguel said smiling. "And why should I believe you?" Nikki asked raising her eyebrows. "Have I ever let you down?" Miguel said smiling at Nikki. "Yes more than a million times." Nikki said. "Name one time!" Miguel shouted. "You lost all the money we raised for school and we had to pay back all those people's money!" Nikki said angrily. "Name 20!" Miguel shouted angrily turning away. "Let's just go back inside. Class is about to start up again." Nikki said turning around and heading back to the building. "I'm just telling you, you should tell Takuma how you feel and I guarantee he'll have the same feelings for you. I've seen the way he looks at you. You didn't notice but I did…HEY DON'T DITCH ME!" Miguel said as he ran to catch up with Nikki. "Who do you think you are? The love expert?" Nikki asked as she disappeared through the building. "YES I'M THE LOVE EXPERT!" Miguel shouted as he was still running to catch up with Nikki. "THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" she yelled.

Soon after classes the sun came out and the Night Class was walking back to their dorms. Nikki was walking with Miguel and Kain when Takuma walked up beside her. "Hi Nikki-chan!" Takuma said smiling. "H-hi Takuma-kun!" Nikki said stuttering a little bit. Miguel nudged Kain and they began walking faster so they can let Nikki be alone with Takuma. "So Nikki-chan I was wondering…" Takuma said blushing a little bit. "Yeah..." Nikki said her eyes sparkling. "I was wondering if…you would like to read manga again today!" Takuma smiled and blushed a bit more. "O-oh sure Takuma-kun!" Nikki said faking a smile. _"I got my hopes up too high again."_ Nikki thought sadly. "Great! Let's read in your room again. I don't want to wake Shiki up when he goes to sleep." Takuma said. "Okay" Nikki said.

After a couple minutes they were back at the dorm. Everyone went to their own dorms to go to sleep. Nikki and Takuma were standing in front of Nikki's dorm room. Nikki opened the door and walked in with Takuma following behind. Nikki threw her books on the ground and took a running start to her bed and jumped on it. Takuma walked over to Nikki's bookshelf and took out a manga and sat on the bed beside Nikki. "Let's read this manga! I haven't read this one yet!" Takuma said happily pulling Nikki into his lap. Nikki giggled. "Okay we'll read that one first!" she giggled. Takuma opened the book and they both started reading. After about 10 minutes Takuma's stomach growled. "Are you hungry Takuma-kun?" Nikki asked tilting her head. "Uh…yeah a little." Takuma said blushing and putting one of his arms behind his head. "That's okay I have snacks in my closet. I'll go get some." Nikki said getting up and walking to her closet. "You keep snacks in your closet?" Takuma asked tilting his head. "The only reason I keep them in here is because I don't want Miguel to find them cuz some of the snacks are his." Nikki said entering her closet. "Oh I see" Takuma said smiling.

A couple of minutes later Takuma heard Nikki loudly say "Ow!" "Nikki-chan are you okay?" Takuma asked concerned standing up. "Yeah I just cut myself" Nikki said as she emerged from her closet holding her hand which was bleeding. "Uh…..okay….."Takuma said nervously putting his hand to his head. "Is everything okay Takuma-kun?" Nikki asked her eyes showing concern. "Y-yeah I'm okay" Takuma said as he removed his hand from his head and smiled. "Good!" Nikki said happily as she crossed the room and sat on her bed. "Shall we continue reading?" "Yeah" Takuma said sitting back beside Nikki and pulling her into his lap. He opened the book to the page they were on. Takuma glanced back at Nikki's hand which was still bleeding. He grabbed her hand and held it up to his mouth. "Takuma-kun?" Nikki asked tilting her head looking at Takuma. Takuma just remained silent and started licking Nikki's hand.

"Takuma….." Nikki said looking at him. Takuma stopped and put her hand down. "S-sorry" Takuma mumbled. "Are you sure you're alright?" Nikki asked concerned. Takuma didn't reply. "Hey Takuma you could tell me anything. Don't bottle it up inside. That's what you told me when I'm down." Nikki said trying to look at Takuma. Takuma just hid his eyes in his bangs and turned away from Nikki's face blushing. Nikki started poking Takuma's arm. She continued to poke Takuma's arm until he turned to her. He still had his bangs covering his eyes. Nikki raised her hand to brush Takuma's bangs out of his face when Takuma grabbed her arm. "Wha-?" Nikki asked confused. Before she knew it she was pinned to her bed with Takuma above her. He was breathing heavily. "Why are you breathing like that?" Nikki asked in a scared tone.

Takuma tilted his head up to look at Nikki. His bangs moved away from his face to reveal his red eyes. Nikki looked at him with her eyes wide. Takuma's eyes wandered to stare at her neck. He bent down and licked her neck. "Taku-ah!" Nikki shouted in surprise as Takuma's fangs sank deeply into her neck. _"Ow this hurts. I've never seen Takuma like this. This is a little scary. But on the other hand I've always wished he'd drink my blood. This is like a dream. _She thought. Nikki listened to the sound of her blood being sucked out and moaned. She gasped and blushed. _"I can't believe I just moaned. That's so embarrassing." _She thought as her blush darkened. She looked back at Takuma and sighed. She looked back at the ceiling and began seeing black dots in her vision.

"H-hey T-takuma s-stop" Nikki said weakly as she tried to push him off…which failed. Takuma just continued to drink her blood. "T-takuma p-please" Nikki pleaded. Takuma took one last mouthful and pulled away. He licked Nikki's neck to get rid of the blood that was still there. His lips had blood all over them and his chin had blood on it. He licked his lips and used his hands to wipe the blood away from his chin. His red eyes faded and returned to their normal green color. Takuma looked at Nikki and his eyes widened. She was pale and looked like she could pass out any second. "I-uh…um…uh" was what all Takuma can say while he blushed. Nikki looked up at him. "Why do I see three of you?" Nikki asked Takuma pointing at him. Takuma's face fell into a frown. "I-I'm sorry Nikki" he said softly as he got off the bed and began walking to the door. "Wait…d-don't leave." Nikki said struggling to get off her bed. She got off her bed and put her feet on the ground.

As soon as she fully stood up the black dots returned to her vision and she began to feel really dizzy. _"Gotta catch up with him." _Nikki thought as she dizzily made her way to the door. When she reached the door she almost fell but caught the doorknob. "No can't fail. Gotta get to him." She whispered as she opened the door and stumbled out. She turned to see Takuma halfway to the turn in the hall. She took a few steps, stopped, and started swaying side to side. "Takuma…" Nikki called out weakly to him. At that her world went black and she lost consciousness…

_"What happened? I was trying to catch up to Takuma and…just blackness. Did I pass out?"_ Nikki thought. _"If so… am I still lying in the hallway?"_ She asked herself in her mind. Nikki slowly opened her eyes to see her room. _"Oh this is my room. And I'm on my bed. How did I get here? Better yet where's Takuma? Did he hear me? Or did he just walk away?"_ she thought panicking. She turned her head to see Takuma sitting in a chair by her bed with his head down fidgeting with his fingers. He looked up to see Nikki looking at him. He sprang up and hugged her. "Oh Nikki I'm so glad your alright!" Takuma said hugging Nikki closer to him. His face was close to her neck. He opened his eyes to see her neck and quickly let go of her and backed away. Nikki gazed at Takuma and turned on her side to Takuma's direction. "Are you still thirsty?" she asked. Takuma just shook his head. "Then why did you back away from my neck if you aren't thirsty anymore?" Nikki asked confused. "Well, I backed away because it reminded me that I almost drained you a couple hours ago. I didn't mean to hurt you really. If you don't want to forgive me then that's okay because I deserve it. I'm very, very sorry Nikki." Takuma apologized sincerely with a sorry look in his eyes. Nikki just looked at him with a look of sympathy. "I forgive you Takuma." Nikki smiled at him. "Huh?" Takuma said confused. "But I almost drained you" "Yeah but it would hurt me more if I didn't forgive you. Plus it might hurt our friendship…somehow." Nikki smiled. "Thank you Nikki" Takuma smiled as he went to sit back on the chair. Takuma felt a tug on his shirt so he turned around to see Nikki holding onto his shirt.

"Why are you tugging on my shirt?" he asked. "Because I want you to sit on the bed with me!" Nikki said happily. "Alright!" Takuma said happily as he climbed onto the bed beside Nikki. He leaned his back against the headboard and stretched his legs out. "So how long was I unconscious?" Nikki asked. "About 2 hours and a half." Takuma answered. "Wow" Nikki said looking at Takuma. Takuma glanced at her, smiled, and turned away. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked back at Nikki. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked confused. "You're thirsty aren't you?" Takuma asked. "What makes you say that?" Nikki asked. "Your eyes are glowing red." Takuma stated. Nikki eyes widened at what Takuma said. She glanced at her mirror across the room. Sure enough her eyes were red.

When she looked back at Takuma she saw that he was unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt. "T-takuma-kun! W-what are you doing?" Nikki flustered. "I'm letting you have access to my neck." Takuma said as he moved his collar. "I'm not going to drink your blood!" Nikki said loudly and stubbornly. "I drank your blood. So you drink mine. Think of it as payback for drinking your blood." He smiled. Nikki just narrowed her red eyes at Takuma and lightly shook her head. Takuma just sweat dropped and pleaded with her. "Nikki-chan you have to." Takuma whined. "You might bite a human if you don't." "I can just take blood tablets smart one." Nikki said. Just then her throat started burning. She put both hands to her neck but then pulled away when she saw Takuma looking at her. "Your throat's dry isn't it?" Takuma asked. "It's burning" Nikki said weakly. "You're really thirsty aren't you now? Do you need some blood?" Takuma asked seriously. "Yes" Nikki said admitting defeat. "Then go ahead." Takuma said turning his head slightly.

Nikki crawled into his lap and put her hands on his shoulders. She looked up at Takuma with a sad expression. Takuma just gave her a reassuring smile and nodded for her to continue. Nikki moved towards his neck. She licked his neck and hesitated before biting his neck. Takuma moaned quietly and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. _"His blood's delicious"_ Nikki thought as she drank Takuma's blood. When she was satisfied she pulled away from Takuma's neck and licked her lips. "You okay now?" Takuma asked looking at her. "Yes" she answered looking into Takuma's eyes as her eyes returned to their normal purple color. She noticed that he was blushing which made her blush. They both were just blushing and staring at each other. After a few minutes of doing that Takuma spoke up "Nikki I have something important to tell you." "What is it?" Nikki asked wondering why Takuma was so serious.

"It's about us" he replied blushing even more. Nikki was surprised at his reply. "W-what about us?" Nikki asked nervously. "Well you know we're really close friends right?" Takuma asked. "Yeah I know we're close friends." Nikki answered. "Well what I'm about to say is important." Takuma said. "You already said that." Nikki stated in an obvious tone. "And I hope what I'm about to say won't affect our friendship." He said blushing again. "Wait, what you're about to say might affect our friendship?" Nikki asked surprised. "Y-yeah" Takuma said turning away from Nikki. _"I hope that whatever Takuma has to say won't hurt our friendship. Because I'll be crushed"_ Nikki thought as she stared at Takuma. Takuma was still avoiding Nikki's gaze. _"Wow it must be pretty important if he's nervous"_ Takuma took a deep breath and turned to face Nikki. "Um…ah…uh" he stuttered. He took another deep breath and looked Nikki in the eyes. He then took his hands away from her waist and took her hands away from his shoulders. He held Nikki's hands in his own. He then took another deep breath.

"Nikki, I-I'm in love with you!" Takuma said blushing a really dark red. Nikki stared at Takuma her face full of shock_. "H-he's in love with me. Is this a dream? Nope! It's not a dream cuz I would've woken up by now. Like how all the other dreams with Takuma in it. I'm so happy!"_ she thought. "Nikki?" Takuma asked tilting his head. Nikki shook her head and looked at Takuma. "I had feelings for you ever since you came here. I always thought you were cute. That's why I wanted to become friends with you. So I can gather confidence to tell you how I feel. If you can't return my feelings than it's alright. I just hope it won't affect our friendship." Takuma said still blushing. "N-no it won't!" Nikki exclaimed. "I mean that! I had feelings for you ever since I saw you! Just like you! I'm in love with you too!" Nikki smiled at him. "Y-you do?" Takuma asked a smile forming on his face. "Yes!" Nikki smiled. "I'm so happy that we have the same feelings for each other!" Takuma smiled.

"Me too" Nikki returned the smile. Just then Takuma leaned in until he was a few centimeters away from Nikki's lips. He put his hands on her waist and smiled at her. He then leaned in further pressing his lips against hers. Nikki blushed. _"Oh My Gosh! Takuma's kissing me! I am so enjoying this kiss!"_ Nikki thought happily. After a few moments Takuma pulled away blushing. "Did you enjoy the kiss Nikki-chan?" Takuma asked smiling. "Yes I did. Very, very much. What about you Takuma-kun?" "Yes I did." Takuma answered. "So now we're officially a couple!" Nikki smiled clapping her hands. "Yes" Takuma said yawning.

Nikki giggled. "You look and sound tired Takuma-kun." She giggled. "I am. Let's go to bed." Takuma yawned again. "Why? It's only like 3 in the morning." Nikki said. "Exactly" Takuma yawned again. "We have to sleep so we don't go to class late again." "That's what an alarm is for." Nikki pointed to her IPod. "Still. Do you want to fall asleep in class?" Takuma asked. "Well it makes time go faster. But for some reason I can't fall asleep during class. Especially history." Nikki pouts. "Just go to sleep Nikki-chan." Takuma said pulling Nikki down so she was lying beside him. "But I don't want to!" Nikki whined and yawned. Takuma smiled. "You are sleepy Nikki-chan." He smiled. "Why do you say that? Nikki yawned again. "Your yawning" Takuma stated. "Fine, maybe I am tired." Nikki admitted defeat again. "Then let's sleep" Takuma said as he pulled Nikki closer to him. "Okay" Nikki said as she snuggled closer to Takuma's chest. "Good night Nikki-chan" Takuma said closing his eyes. "Good night Takuma-kun" Nikki said as she closed her eyes.

The Night Class was downstairs waiting for their cue to go outside. Miguel kept looking at the stairs every 10 seconds. "Miguel why do you keep looking at the stairs?" Kain asked standing beside him. "I'm seeing if Nikki is coming. I smelled her blood a couple hours ago." Miguel replied looking at the stairs again. "Now that you mention it Vice-president isn't here either" Kain said. "I bet they're going to be late again." Aido said appearing behind Kain and Miguel. Miguel closed his eyes, turned around, and glared at Aido. "They will come on time." He said defensively. Just as he said that Nikki and Takuma came down the stairs hand in hand. Everybody turned to stare at them as they went down the stairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs everyone turned back and began their conversations again. "See told you" Miguel smirked. Aido just grumbled and walked away.

Miguel then ran up to Nikki. Seeing that Miguel wanted to talk to Nikki he let go of her hand and waved to Nikki as he walked towards where Shiki and Rima was. Nikki waved back and turned to Miguel. "When have you two started holding hands?" Miguel asked smiling. Nikki just blushed. "So you told him." Miguel continued smiling at Nikki even more. "Yes." Nikki answered. "What did he say?" Miguel asked moving closer to Nikki. "Well he confessed that he loves me first. Then I confessed and we shared our first kiss!" Nikki squealed jumping up and down. "See I told you" Miguel said jumping up and down. "Wait, I have one more thing to ask. Why did I smell your blood?" he asked. "Uh…you don't need to know that." Nikki said waving her hands in front of her. "I'll find out sooner or later. I am always right when it comes to love." Miguel said all creepy like. "Sure…" Nikki said. "But I am the LOVE EXPERT!" Miguel shouted raising his fist in the air. "Stop your drawing attention to yourself. Your just making yourself look bad." Nikki said lowering Miguel's hand. "You two line up. We're about to leave." Kaname said taking his place in front of the pack.

Miguel flashed Nikki a your-gonna-regret-that look and went to stand beside Kain. Nikki sighed and stood in her place of the line. Takuma then walked beside her smiling at her. He then took her hand and held it in his own. Nikki flinched, looked down at their hands, and looked up to meet Takuma's smile. This caused her to blush and smile back. She then turned back to look at the door and terror appeared on her face. _"Oh no. The fangirls. They are going to eat me alive when they see me. Especially when they find out I'm with Takuma now." _She thought. She tightened her grip on Takuma's hand.

The gates opened and the screams started. The fangirls looked and screamed at awe as the Night Class passed. When the Day Class girls tried to reach out and touch Kain, Miguel wrapped his arms around Kain and pulled him closer away from the fangirls. Kain just smiled down at Miguel who was giving the Day Class girls the you-better-back-off look adding a head roll with it. Kain wrapped his arm around Miguel and they started walking again. When the Day Class girls saw Nikki they started glaring at her. Nikki just turned her head away from them and stared at the Day Class boys who were shouting in awe as she passed them. One of them reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her to him which she made her let go of the grasp she had on Takuma's hand. One fangirl noticed something and began whispering to another girl who whispered to another girl which became a chain reaction.

"Hey did you just see?"

"Yeah Ichijo-sempai and that evil, crazy girl was holding hands"

The fangirls returned to glaring at Nikki who was struggling to get out of the fanboy's grasp. _"No, Why? I just wanted to avoid the fangirls. Now I have to avoid the fanboys too?"_ Nikki thought still struggling against the boy's hold. Just then she was pulled from the boy's grasp into strong arms. She looked up to see Takuma holding her in his arms. He then leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. At the sight of that the fangirls began screaming hysterically and angrily while the fanboys jaws dropped.

"NOOOOOOOOO! ICHIJO-SEMPAI!

"WHY UNIVERSE WHY?"

"SO THOSE TWO ARE A COUPLE NOW! THIS IS KAIN-SEMPAI AND MIGUEL ALL OVER AGAIN!"

Takuma then grabbed Nikki's hand and dragged her away while Nikki was giggling like some psycho person. They caught up with everyone else and they walked into the building to start their classes.

A couple hours later Nikki was in her room, in her pajamas, playing Temple Run on her IPod. "Come on, come on almost there…" Nikki said bringing her IPod closer to her face. Then there was a knock on her door which made her drop her IPod and lose the game. "NOOOOO! I was so close to 3 million." Nikki shouted. The knocking continued. "WHAT?" Nikki shouted angrily at the door. "It's me Nikki-chan" Takuma said. Nikki's eyes widened and she ran to the door. She tried to fix her hair…which failed. _"Why does my hair always have to get messy even if I move the slightest"_ she thought. She then opened the door and posed in front of Takuma. Takuma just stared at her and laughed. "You always make me laugh Nikki-chan." Takuma laughed. "I'm posing for you Takuma-kun!" Nikki smiled. "Oh your wearing your pajamas too." She said looking at Takuma.

"Yup. Let's go in your room." Takuma said pushing Nikki inside her room. "Wait what about Shiki?" Nikki asked. "He's with Rima. They're sleeping in our room so I decided to come sleep in your room!" Takuma smiled. "Yay! I was so lonely. I only had Kiki with me." Nikki pointed to her stuffed monkey that was lying on her bed. "I left my teddy in my room." Takuma said sadly. Nikki ran and jumped on her bed. Takuma walked over and climbed into bed with Nikki. "Where should we go for our first date?" Takuma asked. "First date? First date…uh…how about ice-cream sundaes or something to do with ice-cream!" Nikki said happily. "Okay then we'll go tomorrow since its Saturday tomorrow!" Takuma said happily. "Okay! I can't wait!" Nikki smiled.

Takuma leaned in and kissed her. Nikki smiled and kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck. Takuma started smiling putting one hand on her cheek. After a couple minutes they both pulled away to catch their breath. Nikki giggled and Takuma smiled. "Awww that was so short. Why couldn't we have gone longer? That kiss was great." Nikki whined and pouted. "Don't worry there will be many more." Takuma said. "Yes…" Nikki yawned. "I think someone's tired." Takuma said. "Hm…" Nikki said tiredly. Takuma reached for the blanket and threw it over both of them. He then pulled her into his arms. Nikki nuzzled her face into his chest and yawned again. "Good night" Nikki said as she closed her eyes. "Good night my little princess" Takuma said as he closed his eyes. They both fell asleep snuggled into each others arms.

** STORY END**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!MORE STORIES WILL COME SOON! :D**


End file.
